videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Insanity
Insanity is a video game made by Abstraction Games, the same developer that made the Danganronpa series. Every game in the entire series was rated T due to large amounts of gore and several instances of cussing. Plot Chapter 00: Prologue In a dystopian future, there are several factions. One faction, the Limbo Union, has one member called Hunter. When Hunter is keeping Fauxstaff, a large group of slaves, under control, he ends up getting bribed by one named Boa to set the latter free. Claymore, one of the high ranks of the Limbo Union, attempts to execute him via guillotine, but Hunter escapes. Claymore then sets free the entire Rouge faction to go after him. Chapter 01: Security Train Hunter ends up hiding in the Fauxstaff train station and finds Boa hiding in the same place. The two form a bond, and they attempt to hide in a train while the Rouges pass. However, one rouge notices him and alerts the conductor, causing the latter to get everyone to try and capture Hunter and Boa. After the two get through all of the carriages and passengers, the two end up meeting the conductor himself. The conductor reveals himself as an armour clad and, after setting the train to autopilot, he fights the two. Hunter and Boa win the fight, and the conductor is thrown off the train. The duo then set the train to go to a place far from the Limbo Union's base. Chapter 02: The Incredible Black Hole in a Suit When Hunter and Boa arrive from the train, they find their destination is littered with Limbo Union soldiers and Rouges out to get them. After getting past them, they meet a man (part of the area's Expocity faction) named Claymore who is often referred to as the Black Hole due to his face paint (hence the chapter title). He takes in the two, and help them fight off the Rouges and soldiers in the area. When hiding in an abandoned church, they come across Carbin (one of the Limbo Union's high ranks) who attempts to bribe Hunter to him and force him to kill Boa and Claymore. Hunter resists, causing a fight to start between Carbin and the trio. Carbin is defeated and thrown out of the church. However, he knocks over an urn while being thrown back, causing Hunter, Boa and Claymore to disappear in a sudden beam of light. The leader of the high ranks, Apollox, renders Carbin useless and orders the Rouges to beat the latter to death. Chapter 03: Church Trap Hunter and Boa walk out of a church which is projecting a beam of light through the roof windows. They wonder where Claymore is, only to find him outside the church being beaten by Rouges and soldiers. After taking the soldiers and rouges down, the three continue their journey and end up in a town with soldiers around every corner and another Fauxstaff camp. Hunter is surprised as, because the one he worked at is the only one on the map, he only thought there was 1 camp. He finds out there is only one camp, only to find that everything and everyone apart from them just twist, shrink and distort into a giant mess. Eventually, they are revealed to be in the same church and the doors are locked. However, the one they were in seems to be bigger (hence the illusion of the town and camp). The only real people there are the group of three (Hunter, Boa and Claymore), what seems to be a demon (revealed to be Larris, one of the high ranks of the Limbo Union) and Apollox (revealed to be an illusion like everyone in the fake town). TBA Category:PS4 Games Category:Platformers Category:Abstraction Games Category:Fighting Games